


But Baby, It's Cold Outside

by junxouji



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Shameless excuse for smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:59:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/pseuds/junxouji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junmyeon was surprised that Christmas when he found not one but two catboys on his doorstep. He calls his friend Kris for some type of help-- but with the snow storm on it’s way it seems all four get trapped inside Junmyeon’s home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Really sad excuse for pwp.

Junmyeon was surprised that Christmas when he found not one but  two catboys on his doorstep. He calls his friend Kris for some type of help-- but with the snow storm on it’s way it seems all four get trapped inside Junmyeon’s home.

 

* * *

 

 

Junmyeon heard  scratching . He yawned from the couch, rubbing his eyes as he heard a ugly yowling. He sat up promptly as he wiped his mouth looking at the clock. It was five in the afternoon. Was Kris here already? It was Christmas Eve and they often spent the holiday together since both were unmarried with no kids. He got up, patting down his wrinkled shirt as he went to the front door as the sounds got louder.

He opened the door and in came a waft of cold. He shivered and then was hit with two snowy forms as he stumbled back.

“ Arrrhg .” He groaned as he fell to the ground as weight fell on top of him. He blinked as he stared up at two sets of dark eyes peering at him.

One of them hissed. Two sets of fuzzy ears at the top of their heads.

“Sehun,” One of them mumbled, “You can’t just knock into people like that!” He quickly got up as he went to shut the door and stop the snow getting in and dusted himself off. He was tall, dark haired, tan skin, dark fuzzy ears and a tail swishing behind him. His lips extra pink. He looked a little shy as he pulled a blonde male who was ‘Sehun’ off him. 

Sehun was a grumpy looking blonde catboy with a blonde tail and furry ears. His nose wrinkled. He stared at Junmyeon like he was going to bite him.

“W-what?” Junmyeon blinked again just to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. What were two cat hybrids doing at  his  doorstep? Junmyeon lived up on the mountain in the middle of nowhere. The snow up here was thick and you could easily get lost. They were barely wearing a jacket-- “What were you two out there for? Don’t you know in this weather you could have died?!”

Sehun rolled his eyes, “Why do you think we knocked? It was freezing.” Sehun walked from him and the other gave a sheepish smile.

“Please ignore him. He has bad manners. I’m Jongin and he is Sehun.” He smiled, “I hope you don’t mind but could we stay until the storm lets up? Then we can get to town after.”

Junmyeon’s mouth opened. He couldn’t kick them out. They would surely freeze to death if he did. But that didn’t answer why they were on the mountain to begin with. As far as he knew only a few people lived this outside of town and certainly there wasn’t any hybrids-- no one around here owned any.

“Yes, you can but--” Junmyeon heard a loud bang and Jongin’s eyes darted to where Sehun had disappeared to. Junmyeon quickly got up, hurrying to his bedroom where Sehun was tossing his wet clothes off and digging through his closet.

“ Sehun! ” Jongin hissed looking mortified. “I’m  so sorry. He wasn’t ever domesticated.” Jongin hurried to try to stop Sehun from making a mess.

Junmyeon sighed.  What was he going to do with two teenage catboys? He quickly pushed past them both and got out two sweaters and two pairs of sweatpants. Both would be too small for the tall boys but it was better than the wet clothes they had on now. “Here.” He handed them each one. “Change and put your wet clothes in the hamper, afterwards I will wash them. Have you two ate?” He asked as he tilted his head. A growl from a blushing Jongin told him no. “I am making dinner for a friend who is coming by, you’re welcome to join us.” He said and smiled tightly. “Please try to not make a mess. I will be in the livingroom when you’re done.”

He left the room and went to grab his phone as he quickly dialed his friend’s number. Kris answered on the second ring.

“Yeah Jun?” Kris asked, “I’m driving there now, the snow is so thick. Barely can see in front of me.”

Junmyeon sighed, “You should have come early so you weren’t caught in it. But we’re going to have two extra guests-- they got caught in the storm. If you can, can you stop by the storm and pick up some extra groceries? I’ll pay you back. The storm is only going to get worse so I imagine we won’t be able to travel in it in a few hours.”

 

♖♜♖♜

Kris had come in with his extra key without bothering to knock. He carried two brown paper bags as he shut the door with his foot. Sitting the two bags of food on a stool near the door, he kicked off his shoes and removed his scarf, jacket, and gloves. He grabbed the groceries to head into the kitchen.

He hadn’t expected to see a teenage hybrid in one of Junmyeon’s silly frilly aprons stirring some on the stove. The hybrid turned as his ears twitched in curiousity. He offered Kris a shy smile. “Hi.” He said as his tail curled. “Junmyeon-hyung is helping Sehun in the bathroom.”

With that there was a loud yowl and a string of cursing. Kris’ eyes widened. Junmyeon hadn’t ever tolerated bad language. He sat the bags down on the counter to see what Junmyeon had gotten himself into.

The bathroom was a mess. Water was everywhere and Junmyeon was bent over the tub scrubbing a angry and fighting catboy. 

“Stop! I  fucking will bite you.” The boy was yelling at Junmyeon as he clawed him. Junmyeon hissed and swatted the other lightly as he continued to scrub.

“If you would let me finish! You can’t get your fleas everywhere.” Junmyeon was saying, “If you could just stop moving.”

“Bastard! You just want to touch me!” The other was accusing. 

Junmyeon scoffed. “Sorry, honey. You’re not my type. Brat and annoying doesn’t appeal to me.”

Kris chuckled.

Both turned to him.

“Oui! Kris!” Junmyeon smiled and at that moment Sehun wrestled from his grip and took off running stark naked and dripping wet from the tub. Junmyeon scowled. “Damn brat.” 

Kris smiled faintly. “They have you cursing?” He asked, “Where did you find them?”

“Not  them but that one.” Junmyeon said, “He’s so stubborn and he tried to fight me! The other one is an angel. They came out of the storm and I can’t just kick them out. Anyway, tomorrow is Christmas and I am pretty certain they’re strays. I invited them to stay. You don’t mind right?”

Kris shook his head. “Of course not, I’d do the same.”

Junmyeon sighed and wiped his wet hands on his pants. “Could you do me a favor? Finish washing Sehun? I need to go check on Jongin in the kitchen.”

Sehun was cursing when Kris pulled him up over his shoulder, naked and all, and dropped him back in the bath tub. He was silently glaring at Kris-- as if waiting for the perfect moment to bite him for getting him wet.

Kris picked up the floral smelling soap and went to lather the other’s hair. Instead he was met with a claw and a hiss.

“Don’t wet my ears idiot!” Sehun snapped. Kris was tempted to pull him over his knee and punish him since Junmyeon had been too kind to him. But instead he turned the adjustable sprayer on and sprayed him right in the face.

Sehun bit him.

 

Junmyeon was sure Jongin was an angel sent from heaven and Sehun was satan’s spawn. But both boys seemed to adore each other. Jongin nuzzled Sehun at the dinner table trying to coax him into eating the vegetables too. Sehun would only glare at the offending carrots or corn then look at Kris or Junmyeon like it was  their fault.

“Sehun never lived with humans before.” Jongin said as he ate his food with good manners. “I had a family before. But then I grew too big for them. Sehun and I found each other on the streets. He might not be a good kitty but he’s not a bad guy.”

Sehun huffed. “I wouldn’t have wanted to stop here but it was too cold for us to keep going.”

“And where were you going on this mountain?” Junmyeon asked. “Nothing is nearby.” He sipped his wine curiously.

Sehun gave Jongin a hard look. Jongin smiled sheepishly. “We got lost.” He lied. It was clear he was lying. His ears lowered and his eyes darted down to the plate of food before him. Kris looked at Sehun’s guilty face.

What were they hiding? Junmyeon didn’t want to ask and be invasive. But clearly the two weren’t being a hundred percent forthcoming.

♖♜♖♜

 

Sehun took a liking to Kris. Junmyeon and Kris often played board games. (Sehun grumbled something about them being old married men.) But Junmyeon asked Jongin and the spawn if they’d like to join them in a game of Scrabble. Sehun has been sitting cross legged trying to understand the game when Junmyeon looked up Kris was petting him and Sehun was pressed basically in his lap purring.

Kris must have been a exorcist. Because the demon was gone and replaced was a cuddly Sehun. His back arched, his body pressed against the other’s warmth. Sehun wasn’t any longer interested in the game and he didn’t want Kris interested in it as well. He wanted his undivided attention. Sehun even bite his hand when he tried to play his next move.

“Sehun!” Jongin hissed lowly. “Don’t bite him.”

Sehun rolled his eyes and pressed against Kris harder.  “Why don’t you play with me Kris?” Sehun asked with an innocent looking expression but Junmyeon knew better.

Kris looked at the catboy. “And what would you like to play?”

“How about you pet me?” Sehun asked his ears low as he pressed firmly against Kris. It seemed the rowdy kitten had taken a special liking to Kris.

That night when everyone went to their respective rooms, Junmyeon plopped on his bed tired. Those kittens had worn him out. Kris had distracted Sehun for a good part of the night with petting and games but Jongin had clung to Junmyeon. It was cute but every time Junmyeon would get up to do something Jongin would follow him as if Junmyeon might disappear. He suspected wherever they came from they hadn’t been treated nicely. That would explain Sehun’s attitude and Jongin’s kindness. Sehun was use to protecting them and Jongin was use to trying to please people.

He was so tired when his bed dipped with new weight he didn’t even question it. It was probably Kris who had come to join him. Since they were kids they sometimes shared the same bed. But he was woken from his light sleep when he felt warmth being pressed to his front and back. He stifled a groan trying to move but was smashed against two warm bodies.

“Sehunnie,  please I don’t want to wake him.” A voice said in the midst of Junmyeon’s sleep. It was only then he realized something was off and this couldn’t possibly be Kris.

“Well you want him and you’re too shy to say anything about it. I will help you.” Sehun said back to the blushing cat.

Junmyeon’s eyes opened groggily. “W-What?” He realized he was sitting in someone’s lap and he was no longer in his bed. His back was pressed against Sehun’s chest, the feisty kitten holding him firmly in place as Jongin peered at him from in front of him. He stared confused. “Guys?” He asked quietly, “What’s going on? Let go of me Sehun.”

Jongin’s face was bright red and as Junmyeon’s eyes traveled down he was surprised to see the young cat was erect. It was Junmyeon’s time to blush.

“What are you two doing?!” Junmyeon’s voice raised slightly, cracking at the end as he struggled to move from Sehun’s grip. But it was when Sehun’s arms hooked under his thighs and brought his bottom off the bed and spread to expose his crotch and ass Junmyeon struggled more.

“Cut it out.” Sehun hissed. “You’re lucky it was Jongin who took an interest in you and not me. Just be a good little human. Jongin will treat you nicely.”

It was when Jongin began unzipping Junmyeon’s pants, did it dawn on him what the other wanted from him. His throat dried. Even if this was a unbecoming situation, he couldn’t deny the reality that Jongin was a gorgeous boy. Jongin’s fingers were nimble and quick, his pants tossed to the side. A second later his boxers are carefully pulled down slowly a he blushes down to his neck as Sehun hooks his arms tighter under the crook of his knee to pull him part to expose the ring of muscle Jongin was certainly after.

“I’m s-sorry.” Jongin mumbled as he went to unbutton his pants. “You made me go into heat. And see how I’m repaying your kindness?” The other sounded slightly guilty.

Sehun scoffed behind him, feeling the hardness pressing against his lower back from the bad mouth kitten. Junmyeon swallowed thickly. Should he call for Kris to help? Would he want to be stopped? 

“He’s getting hard too.” Sehun commented, “See? I told you it’d be okay. He’s a old pervert turned on by us sneaking up on him.”

Junmyeon’s face brightened. But he nodded a little. “It’s o-okay Jongin.” He muttered so the other wouldn’t have to question if he was consenting. A smile broke on Jongin’s face, admittedly it was a shy smile but nonetheless it was a beautiful one.

Jongin lifted the shirt off him and his eyes dropped to appreciate the naked pale skin. Just as Jongin had imagined Junmyeon might have been older but he was perfect. His body was small, petite but lean. There was no extra weight anywhere. If Jongin touched him, he felt he might break. He was the dewy type of pale that seemed to glow. Junmyeon’s face was slightly red but it looked nice on his gorgeous angel face. Those wide expecting eyes. Jongin wanted to be buried deep into him, to latch onto his insides and thoroughly claim him.

He wasn’t sure how this had happened or why he was allowing it to happen, but Junmyeon’s eyes fluttered shut when Jongin leaned forward to press his lips against his neck. It quickly became apparent the other had done this before. His teeth lightly scraped against his skin as if trying to properly taste him. His head fell back against Sehun’s chest when Jongin’s tongue curiously lapping at his nipple. His body reacted in ways he wasn’t use to.

“Fucking pervert. You’re already getting wet.” Sehun’s teeth nipped his ear and Junmyeon shuttered. Even Sehun was a type of desirable Junmyeon didn’t want to admit that existed. He realized he whined loudly when he felt Sehun’s finger prick his entrance.

Jongin’s eyes darted upwards, eyes narrow. “Sehun, don’t! You’ll hurt him. He’s not properly prepared.”

“Don’t worry Jongin. I will let you wet your dick with him first. Don’t get jealous.” Sehun said back. “Do you have any lube or lotion grandpa? Don’t wanna hurt you~ poor baby Jongin wouldn’t be pleased if I hurt his baby.”

Junmyeon blushed brighter. “The d-desk.” He rasped out when Jongin nipped his nipple rather hard. Jongin was up in one second and coming back with the lotion he kept in his desk in the corner of the room.

“Coat my fingers Jongin.” Sehun said quietly. The next thing he knew there were cold but moist fingers pressed against his entrance. He gasped rather loudly when he felt one finger slipping into his tight warm heat. “Fuck.” Sehun said quietly, “He’s so tight and throbbing.”

Junmyeon blushed as Jongin watched his best friend finger the man he was crushing on. When one finger suddenly became two, Junmyeon’s face distorted into displeasure.

“No m-more.” He rasped as Jongin smiled faintly.

“You have to take more or it’s going to really hurt.” Jongin said sweetly as he gave his thigh a comforting rub. It was when Jongin leaned closer to distract the other finger coming to make it a third. Jongin’s lips taste like fire. It was deep, smothering and hard. Jongin’s tongue lapped at his lips, wanting entrance. Junmyeon’s lips parted and he was consumed instantly. Jongin’s lips pressed with the right amount of pressure, nipping in the right places. Jongin’s hand covered his own and brought it to his own body, sliding it down to the throbbing erection between his legs.

“You’re making me that way.” Jongin murmured as Junmyeon could feel his pulse beating crazily in the organ.

“ Ah-ahh .” Junmyeon broke out when Sehun thrust a finger against something that made him see white. He gasped when the same spot was hit again and again. “Sehun,  there .” Junmyeon gasped quietly.

“Feel good?” Sehun asked quietly.

“ Yesss.”

Jongin smiled faintly. “I don’t think I can wait anymore.” He admitted as he unzipped himself, releasing his length to the open air.

Junmyeon had to admit he wasn’t sure how the other was going to fit in him.

“I am sorry but I have to hurt you a little. But, I will make you feel much better afterwards.” Jongin promised.

It was when Jongin lined up to enter him he felt Sehun stirring himself. 

“Jongin, I want in too. I think we can both fit.”

Junmyeon got dizzy with the thought.

“We’ll rip him that way.” Jongin said disapprovingly.

“Not if we go slow. Come on, my dick hurts too.” Sehun whined quietly.

Jongin’s eyes went to Junmyeon’s face. “Junmyeon spread your legs as much as you can.” Jongin moved closer. Sehun was pressed against his back and Jongin at his chest. There was no space between them. His hips were lifted and below Jongin adjusted himself along with Sehun to be under him when he sunk down.

“Just move slowly Junmyeon.” Jongin said as his fingers caressed his thigh. “You’ll do fine. We won’t thrust, moving is up to you. Choose what feels best.”

Junmyeon was suddenly consumed with the idea of pleasing them. He wanted to do good. But as soon as he moved down to take them, he let out a cry and tried to move off but Sehun and Jongin held him too firmly.

“I c-can’t!” He groaned.

“You can. Come on baby. Just try again.” Jongin said

The second time Junmyeon got them both in. But the pain was too much. He felt like he was being split open on their dicks. He was certain he was going to be torn wide open. But it was when Sehun jerked his hips down he sunk completely onto them. He hissed and Jongin cursed at the tightness. Jongin could not only feel Sehun’s heat but Junmyeon’s pulsing entrance as well.

Junmyeon took a few seconds before he picked himself up and pushed himself back down. There was a chorus of low groans and suddenly Sehun had his hips again and was bouncing Junmyeon too easily on their dicks.

The pain never really left but eventually Junmyeon forgot about it when Jongin’s lips met his own in a messy wet kiss.

  
 

Tethering on the edge of orgasm, Sehun warned Jongin he wasn’t going to last much longer. Junmyeon felt numb down there. They had been at it for hours. Eventually Jongin would ask Sehun to stop and it would just be Jongin in him. Then it would be just Sehun. Then it would be both fucking him into the mattress. But then the two both decided to cum inside of him, he cried. Because he was too full, too sore, but his mind was taken by bliss. Junmyeon was already long since stained by his own liquid pleasure. It’s when both boys pulled out of him Junmyeon fell face forward onto the bed unable to gather any strength to keep himself propped up.

 

“Junmyeon are you awake?” Jongin whispered in his ear.

The truth was Junmyeon was finding it hard to sleep. Sehun was curled up against his chest clinging and Jongin was behind him, arms wrapped around his waist tracing kisses along his naked back. There was just the faint breath of Sehun sleeping.

“Yes.” Junmyeon said.

“Do you think we can do it again sometime? Just me and you?” Jongin asked quietly as if afraid to be told no. “I got carried away tonight. I was just in heat and not able to stop myself--”

“I said it was okay. You didn’t do anything I didn’t want.” Junmyeon murmured.

“Oh. Well, Merry Christmas hyung.” Jongin murmured quietly.

It was only at that moment in the morning Kris burst through the door.

“MERRY CHRISTMAS JUNMYEO-- What the fuck?” He heard his friend say. “Junmyeon, I knew you were kinky but two at once?”

And Junmyeon was pretty sure he was going to die of embarrassment.

“Kris! It’s not what you think!” Junmyeon tried to jump from the bed but ultimately fell right over, pain shooting up his back.

“Then what is it?” Kris asked as Sehun stirred awake and Jongin was glaring at him like he broke up something special.

“....”

“Just as I thought. Junmyeon likes young boys. Not surprised there.” Kris teased. “I will get breakfast made. You three wash up and sew Junmyeon’s ass back together. It’s Christmas!”

 

* * *

 


End file.
